Et si
by stelcha
Summary: Et si Sookie n'était pas une simple serveuse mais une vampire assoifée de sang ? Et que Bill se retrouvait dans la peau d'un serveur télépathe humain ? Voiçi leur rencontre.


Quand elle entra au Northman, je compris ce qu'elle était, une vampire. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais une, j'étais très excité.  
Elle claqua des talons et secoua sa belle chevelure blonde avant de me lancer un regard appétissant et s'asseya dans mon secteur. Je n'attendis ni une ni deux et m'avançai vers elle.

- Bienvenue au Northman, que souhaitez vous mademoiselle ? Demandai-je avec mon sourire le plus séduisant.

- Du True Blood A+.

je la regardai intensément puis je lui murmurai:

- Ok bébé, je vais être direct, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

- Tu m'intéresses pas vieille bique, siffla t-elle entre ses dents.

Je déglutis avec peine, pourquoi était-elle si méchante ?

- En revanche, ce mec là bas est à croquer, ajouta la vampire en me montrant de la tête un bel atre tout en muscle.

- Monsieur Northman ? Mon patron ? Pas de chance il est gay.

- Pourquoi te croirais-je ?

- Ho j'ai eu une aventure avec lui, rien de bien sérieux, c'était pendant la période où je me cherchais sexuellement et...

- La ferme ! Grogna la blondasse, je me fous complètement de tes préférences, va me chercher mon True Blood !

Je tournai des talons honteusement. Aucune femme ne m'avait parlé ainsi, enfin si quand je lisais leurs pensées mais c'était moins direct.  
Je mis la bouteille de sang au micro onde afin de la réchauffer.

- Ça va pas mon choux ? me demanda Eric, mon patron.

Je haussai les épaules.

- C'est la vampire assise là bas, elle ne semble pas m'apprécier.

- Mais moi je t'apprécie c'est ça qui compte.

Eric me caressa le dos. Je me dégageai rapidement et prit la bouteille qui avait fini de chauffer.

- Je... Je dois y aller.

Cet homme était si beau et avait une telle emprise sur moi, mais il était hors de question que je retombe dans ses bras. C'était une erreur qui ne se reproduirait plus car j'avais enfin prit une décision, c'était d'être hétéro,comme mon frère, Jason, j'étais tellement fier de lui et je ne voulais pas le décevoir et être une tapette à ses yeux.

- T'en a mis du temps la tapette, s'exclama la mort vivante en ricanant.

- Je ne suis pas gay, ça c'était avant, rétorquai-je avant de lui donner sa bouteille de True Blood.

Elle buva d'un trait son divin breuvage afin de m'impressionner, puis elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.

- Autre chose ?

- Non.

Je partis lui chercher l'addition quand j'entendis la pensée de deux jeunes garçons assis derrière la bondinette. L'un voulait lui piquer son sang, car il s'achetait très cher et l'autre voulait seulement abuser d'elle. Ils se levèrent et se mirent en face d'elle.

- Salut beauté, moi et mon pote on kiffe les vamps et on aimerait beaucoup t'offrir un peu de notre sang, ce serait un honneur.

La vampire passa sa langue sur ses canines aiguisée, amusée. Elle se leva et sortit du bar avec eux.  
Je ne pouvais pas attendre que ça se passe, elle avait beau être une garce, fallait que je fasse quelque chose.  
Je pris un couteau de cuisine et me ruai dehors. Il faisait nuit et l'endroit semblait désert. J'hésitai à rentrer dans le bar car je n'étais pas très vaillant, quand j'entendis des cris.  
Je me dirigeai vers les hurlements d'un pas tout sauf rassuré.

- Mademoiselle la vampire ? Appelai-je d'une voix tremblotante comme une chèvre.

Pour toute réponse, un projectile vint m'attérir au visage.  
Je me débattis affolé. Puis Je tatai ma figure humide, je saignais, mes mains étaient couvertes d'hémoglobine. Pourtant, je ne ressentais aucune douleur. Soudain, je vis avec horreur de la cervelle à mes pieds.

- Hooo my god ! Je vais mourir, ma cervelle est en train de tomber ! Hurlai-je avant de tourner de l'œil.

*

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans la forêt à côté du bar où je bossais. Mon premier réflexe fut de toucher ma tête qui était en un seul morceau. Pas de doute, je devais être au paradis.

- J'avais raison, t'es qu'une tapette.

Je bondis. La belle vampirette me souriait.

- On est mort ? voulus-je savoir.

- Mais non abruti, on est bel et bien vivant et ce, pas grâce à toi. Je t'ai pas attendu lorsque j'ai compris leur mauvaise intention. Je les ai déchiqueté et vidé de leur sang. Et quand je t'ai entendu, j'ai voulu te faire une petite blague en te lançant un bout de leur cervelle.

- C'est vrai que c'est amusant! ai-je dit sèchement.

- Trouillard!

Je me sentais nul encore une fois. Elle ne faisait que se moquer de moi.  
Je me levai et j'étais prêt à tourner des talons quand elle me demanda mon nom.

- Bill. Bill Compton.

- Moi c'est Sookie Stackhouse et c'est gentil d'avoir songé à me donner ton aide.

- J'entends rien...

- Quoi ? Tu t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je te remercie ?

- Non pas du tout. En fait, je n'entends pas vos pensées et c'est tellement reposant.

- Pardon ?

- En vérité je suis télépathe, je peux lire dans la pensée des gens. Sauf qu'apparement pour les vampires ça ne fonctionne pas.

- T'es vraiment étrange comme mec...

- Oui c'est vrai. C'est souvent pour ça que les gens me comprennent pas. Mais vous savez je pourrais me passer de ce "don", c'est dur à avaler toutes ces pensées négatives sur vous. Alors qu'avec vous,je me sens bien...

- Tu devrais pas, mes pensées à ton sujet sont plus que négatives.

Je déglutis avec peine... Quelle pétasse.

- Bon c'est pas le tout mais je dois y aller, mon boss va s'inquiéter.

Son regard s'adoucit.

- On va se revoir ? demanda-t-elle.

Je la fixai étonné, mais je ne perçus pas d'ironie sur son visage.

- Vous m'aimez bien finalement ?

Elle éclata de rire mais ne répondit pas.

- Très bien. Venez demain soir chez moi, ma grand mère, Adèle est fan des vampires, elle sera heureuse de vous accueillir. En plus elle a plein de posters de vampires nus dans sa chambre.

Sookie me scruta d'un air grave.

- Tant que c'est pas une pédophile, soupira t-elle.

Elle me souria de ses plus belles canines et disparut.  
Cette femme était aussi attirante que mon patron... Enfin avant hein... Éric ne m'attirait plus... Maintenant... For ever... Malheureusement je doutais encore.  
Je marchais lentement vers le bar, d'un pas rêveur. Sookie... Je l'avais seduit, j'en étais sûr, pourquoi voulait-elle me revoir alors ? Elle jouait la rebelle mais en vérité elle était douce comme la rosée du matin.  
Soudain, je remarquai avec horreur, que je ne lui avais pas donné mon adresse.  
Nooooooooonn...

Fin


End file.
